Dreams of a Ceo
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Kaiba stayed up almost all night working on a project. He is in a really bad mood. His secretary goes to take some papers into his office. She is in for a big suprise.


-1It was a regular morning at Kaiba Corp. All of the workers were just getting to work. Seto Kaiba's secretary was pouring her self a cup of coffee when a door slammed, startling her and almost making her drop the cup.

_Mr. Kaiba is here, _she thought, _and it doesn't sound like he is in a good mood. _ She started to walk back towards her desk, which was outside of Kaiba's office. She sat down and got right to work. Soon a man that had an appointment came in and asked to see Kaiba. "Will you please wait here while I go see if he will see you?" she asked while going over to his office. " Mr. Kaiba?" she said while knocking on the door.

" What?" came the very annoyed answer through the door.

" Your first appointment is here, Sir. Should I let him in?"

"No. Reschedule him for another time." said an angry Seto Kaiba.

"Y-yes Sir." she stammered as she started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Wait. Cancel all appointments for today."

"Sir?"

"Just do it." he said in a tone that meant that she should go back to work or else.

"Yes Sir." she sighed as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard her sigh and walk away. Once she was out of hearing distance he also sighed. _I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. _he thought._ If I just wasn't so tired. I really need some sleep._

He tried to concentrate on his work but he was just to tired to think straight. He had been up most of the night, trying to finish the new system that he had been working on. _I must stay awake. _he kept telling himself but it wasn't helping. His head was foggy and his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute", he muttered while putting his head down on his arms. " Just for a mi-minute…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a really slow day at the office. _I just have to finish these last paper and I'll be all caught up. For January of next year. Now all I have to do is give these papers to Mr. Kaiba. _And with that she got up and walked over towards his office. "Mr. Kaiba?" she said while quietly knocking on the door. She didn't get an answer. "Mr. Kaiba?" she said a little louder. She still didn't get an answer. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door and stuck her head in. What she saw she hadn't been expecting. She saw Seto Kaiba, with his head down on his desk, and fast asleep. She was so startled that she almost shut the door on her head. _He's asleep? _was the only thought that she could think at the time. _He actually looks like a regular teenager when he's asleep. _ She was telling the truth. The hard look that he always wore was gone and a peaceful look took its place. Suddenly it hit her._ He has been working too hard! That is why he snapped at me this morning. He has been working himself to the point of exhaustion . _It was then that she noticed that he had big, black, bags under his eyes. But she just smiled and lightly ran her hand through his hair.

"Uhhhh….." he moaned. She immediately froze. But he didn't wake up. He just shifted his head a little and fell back into a deep sleep.

_Just like a little kid. _she thought while silently laughing._ He has been through too much. He's just a teenager. _Everyone at the office thought so but none of them would ever say it out loud. That would cost them their jobs if they spoke against Seto Kaiba. She stopped running her hand through his hair and stood up, walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds shut, darkening the office. She walked to the door and quietly shut it, leaving the tired Ceo to his dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about an hour since she had left the office. She was finishing up some work when Mokuba came runing in.

"Hey Miss Nani!" he yelled as he ame closer.

"Mokuba! Not so loud." she said in a hushed voice. He looked at her like she was a alien from outerspace.

"Miss Nana, why are you still here? Everyone has already gone home." he said. It was then that she realized that it was starting to get dark. "Where's Seto?" This brought a smile to her face.

"He's in his office. I have to take some papers in so I'll go with you." she said as she gathered up her papers. They both walked over to the door. Mokuba started to reach out to open it when she stopped him.

"Hey! Why'd ya do that?" he protested with a ridiculous look on his face.

"Just keep your voice down low, alright?" she said quietly. " Lets go in, 'kay?" and with that she opened the door. He was still asleep in there. Mokuba was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wha-what? H-h-he's asleep?" he stepped into the office. "He worked himself to exaustion, didn't he?"

"That is what I thought too. He seemed more moody than usual today." she said with a smirk. "What time is it Mokuba?"

" Around 8. Why?"

"We should wake him up and get him out of here. He can't stay here all night."

"I-I guess your right. But how we gonna do that?"

"I have an idea. Mokuba did you have a driver bring you over?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they had the driver up there and were ready to wake him up. Mokuba and Miss Nani went up to him and shook his shoulders.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she said lightly.

"Uhhhh……what? What time is it?" they hadn't been ready for that question. So Miss Nani improvised.

"Its around 8:00. You were asleep for about thirty minutes." she calmly said. " I came in here about 7:30 to give you these papers and you were asleep."

"Reeeaaallly?" came the slurred answer. He wasn't fully awake. This is what they had planned for this. That is why they had brought the driver up.

"Seto," she calmly started, "We're going to take you home now alright?"

"Ssssuuurrree…." came the very groggy answer. They went over and helped him up but he was so tired he could barely sand without help. The driver came up and put Kaiba's arm orver his shoulder and Miss Nani did the same. It took them five minutes but they did get him into the limo.

"I'm going to follow you, Mokuba, alright?"

"Sure I could use the help getting him into bed." She blushed when she heard him say that. Thankfully it was dark enough so he couldn't see her blushing. She got in her car and followed them home. Soon they were there and than the real problem arouse. How to get him up to the third floor without waking him up?

They went and got some help from security. Soon they had him to his room.

"Miss Nani, go over to that dresser and pull out a pair of pajamas, any pair. We'll get him to the bed." She walked over and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and took them over to where Mokuba was. He and the security had stripped him of his work clothing and left him in his boxers. She blushed and swung around. "Come on, Miss Nani. We need the clothes." she reluctantly walked towards his bed. He was still fast asleep. He didn't wake up when they out the clothes on, got into the bed, or covered him up.

"Miss Nani, you should probably go home and rest."

"Alright. I am a little tired. Goodnight Seto, have sweet dreams." she said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forhead. "Goodnight." and with that she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning when Kaiba woke up. "Huh? How did I get in bed?"

Just when he said that Mokuba walked in. " Big Brother! Your awake. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Nope none at all.


End file.
